Sabia que eras un problema -
by La Titancita
Summary: Song-Fic traducido! Raven y Red X o un OC como queran Raven se enamora, pero luego se da cuenta de que este amor duele demasiado. RedXxRaven y JinxXRaven Amistad


Cancion : I Knew You Were Trouble de Taylor Swift

Cancion traducida al español para que lo entiendan mejor el fic se trata practicamente del video asi que aca esta el link del video oficial de la cancion con el audio sin modificar Link en mi cuenta :P

No soy dueña de Teen Titans o Taylor Swift- I knew you were trouble'

"Creo-Creo que cuando todo ha terminado,

Simplemente vuelve a ráfagas, ¿sabes? ", Dijo Raven a Jinx suavemente. Ella estaba en la habitación Jinx.

"Es como un caleidoscopio de recuerdos.

Simplemente todo vuelve ... Pero nunca lo hace ". Ella dice refiriéndose a Jason

"Creo que parte de mí sabía que el segundo lo vi que esto iba a pasar.

En realidad no es nada de lo que dice o lo que él hizo,

Era la sensación de que viene junto con él. "Continuó y Raven recordó cuando Cyborg había Cuervo al taller mecánico para arreglar su 'bebé'. Él estaba allí. Pelo Negro desordenado, ojos gris tormentoso, y esa sonrisa estúpida en su cara. Y a partir de entonces ella sabía que había problemas.

"Y lo más loco es que no sé si alguna vez volvere a sentir esa manera otra vez.

Pero yo no sé si debo hacerlo.

Yo sabía que su mundo se movía demasiado rápido y se queman muy brillante. "Esta vez Jinx puso una mano en el hombro para consolarla. Cuervo miró Jinx como una pequeña lágrima cayó de sus ojos.

"Pero pensé, ¿cómo puede el diablo se le tiraba hacia alguien que se parece tanto a un ángel cuando te sonríe?" Cuervo dijo mirando Jinx con una sonrisa forzada. Su sonrisa no alcanzó sus ojos

"Tal vez él sabía que cuando me vio.

Supongo que me perdí el equilibrio.

Creo que la peor parte de todo esto no fue perderlo. ", Dijo Raven. Jinx estaba escuchando como un mejor amigo debería.

"Si no perderme a mi ". Terminó y en ese momento todos los flashbacks se acercó a ella.

Flashback

'Once upon a time a few mistakes ago

I was in your sights, you got me alone

You found me, you found me, you found me'

Cuando Jason y Raven reunió por primera vez fue como amor a primera vista. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo Jason apartó y no le prestó mucha atención.

' 'I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that

And when I fell hard you took a step back

Without me, without me, without me'

Raven estaba ya herido. Después de la pequeña discusión con Jason y un hombre en un bar que había logrado salir lastimado físicamente y Jason le hizo caso y huyó a la barra.

'I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that

And when I fell hard you took a step back

Without me, without me, without me'

Cuervo se frotó la cabeza mientras estaba sentado junto a Jason en su camioneta. Sonreía porque las cosas habían mejorado entre ella y Jason. Su sonrisa pronto se convirtió en un ceño cuando escuchó las sirenas y se veía y Jason con esa sonrisa en su rostro.

"Vamos a dar un paseo", le dijo antes de que se aceleró. Y después de la pequeña persecución de coches se bajó del coche y salió de casa sin molestarse siquiera mirarlo. Le había prometido que no se va a hacer las cosas de esa manera. Otra vez.

'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

Til you put me down, oh

knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been'

"

Ella se había derretido. Una vez más. Cuando él se acercó a ella y se disculpó por su ser. Ella hizo esa estúpida decisión de creerle nuevo. Así que esta noche iban a una fiesta.

" Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble'

Cuando llegaron allí. Había un montón de gente y estaba oscuro. La música era buena y se fueron a bailar

' 'No apologies, he'll never see you cry

Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why

You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning

'

Cuervo fue perdido en la música ni siquiera relize que Jason había huido de la pista de baile.

" 'Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street

A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be

And now I see, now I see, now I see

'He was long gone when he met me

And I realize the joke is on me, hey!'

Balanceando sus caderas al ritmo de la música y estaba a punto de preguntarle a Jason por algo de beber. Pero cuando se dio la vuelta él no estaba allí. Pensando en lo que sea, se fue sola.

- 'I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

'Til you put me down, oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been'

'Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble'

'

Al llegar al mostrador se abre un poco de cerveza y bebió un poco. Ella acaba de ver la gente bailando y se preguntó dónde estaba Jason.

' 'And the saddest fear comes creeping in

That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah'

Cuando Cuervo fue a buscar a Jason lo encontró. Besando a otra chica y bailar con ella. Estaba tan sorprendida que había tirado su cerveza. Parte del líquido se había derramado en los pantalones Jason y él la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Ella se volvió y se fue.

- 'I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

'Til you put me down, oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been'

'Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble'

Se las había arreglado para escapar de la gente y la multitud y cayó en el suelo frío y duro. Ella rodó sobre su estómago y cerró los ojos. Lo que resultamos sorprendidos su puesto que no le dolía. Porque en el fondo sabía que era ese tipo de persona y que era capaz de hacer esto a ella.

La mañana vino y ella estaba allí en el medio de la nada. Había muchas taza roja vacía y botellas de cerveza y cosas por el estilo. Y 20 pies de distancia Jason miraba impasible. Ella cogió el collar que él le había dado, tenía una buena mirada en ella, que se celebró en la mano y cayó al suelo. Ella se lebanto del suelo y encontró un teléfono, lo cogió, miró a Jason por última vez. Estaba mucho más cerca ahora sólo 5 pies de distancia. Sus ojos estaban pidiendo que lo perdonara, pero él ya se había lastimado demasiado, así que se volvió, se fue haciendo caso omiso de sus llamados a ella.

Una vez que llegó a un callejón consiguió el teléfono que había recogido y marcó la única persona en quien podía confiar. Su mejor amigo Jinx.

- 'I knew you were trouble when you walked in

Trouble, trouble, trouble'

'

Jason se fue a su casa 2 días después de la fiesta, pero lo único que consiguió fue una sonrisa triste de Raven y un puñetazo en la mandíbula de una mujer de pelo rosa.

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

Trouble, trouble, trouble'


End file.
